


Legally blonde

by hypnoticz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, blonde!reader - Freeform, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticz/pseuds/hypnoticz
Summary: Between trips and adventures with the doctor, you finally find the perfect timing to change your look. With no pointless dress codes to follow anymore, you try dyeing your hair on your own, ending up in a string of botched outcomes and unexpected confessions.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Legally blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this took me more than I expected and it definitely ended up being waaay more. Anyway, this is my first piece of writing for the doctor -also in general- and what a better way than start with a fluffy one! I hope it turned out decent! My first language it’s not English, so you can expect some -more like a lot of- writing mistakes.
> 
> Also, this idea came to my mind bc we all know how the doctor has a thing for blondes, if you -the reader- are naturally blonde, then please imagine you have different hair colour.

A grimace appeared on your face as the sour taste of the coffee filled your mouth, you definitely needed to bring yours the next time you stopped on earth because the alien version of it tasted like stomach bile. You weren't even sure if it had proper caffeine or it was drug-fueled tea.

With a resigned sigh, you put the cold mug in the mirrored vanity table in front of you and checked your phone. Five minutes more and you would be rinsing the red dye out of your shower cap covered hair. You lift the right side of the cap slightly, trying to peek at your tinted hair, the pale red -almost blonde- pigments made your breath hitch in a halt. 

_Was it supposed to look that light? Oh crap, you should have gone to the salon._

That was actually going to be the original plan. You had been procrastinating changing your look; nothing wrong with the colour and length you normally had but since you started traveling with the doctor, you didn't count on office regulations to follow anymore so you considered shaking up your aesthetic a bit. Yet, it seemed as if you could never stop to take a breath and the times you did, were always on strange-named planets where your peaceful state of mind lasted a couple of minutes. So, you took it upon yourself to change your look on your own. You knew it could have any sort of downfall, but you didn't really want to nag the doctor into making a 'short' stop on earth -even though you knew he wouldn't mind- just for a date at the salon. He needed a well-deserved rest after all the uncontrollable lifesaving shenanigans and every time you came back to earth, somehow you ended up enticing some sort of trouble. 

Besides, how hard could it be, right?

You barged into the installed bathroom connected to your room and locked the door as soon as you stepped inside. The last thing you needed was for the doctor to burst in looking for you while you were in the middle of this crucial transformation, and even though he was probably too distracted tinkering around the console of the TARDIS, you knew how intrusively spontaneous he could be when he finds something new. It wouldn't be a first to hear him enter your bedroom in a spur-of-the-moment with enthusiastic hand gestures and euphoric rants about alien-y stuff.

You grabbed the light blue hand-sized towel that rested upon the toilet tank and draped it around your shoulders. A jittery feeling building up in the pit of your stomach at the prospect of how your new hair would look like.

You weren't particularly bold when it came to your style, always stuck with what you could call an average look, to be fair, before the doctor, your whole life was just brimming with a never-ending stodgy routine that encased every aspect of your life. You didn't see the point of making more than a few changes in your image and it was not like your office let you go too risky either. 

This was going to be the first radical change in your appearance, and you were lying if you didn't say a fit of excitement was already bubbling up your throat. You didn't know what exactly had gotten into you, but you were so adamant to _do something_. Perhaps it was the stockpiled adrenaline from all those adventures catching up on you, perhaps this was something you were going to regret later. Either way, right now, you could only think of how satisfying it would be to finally match your current lifestyle. New and thrilling. 

To be completely honest, you were also eager to see the doctor's reaction. Of course, you were not doing this because of him…well, not for the best part, but a piece of you wished it would have some sort of effect on him. 

You knew this regeneration was cheekier and maybe you were reading too much between the lines but sometimes you could swear there was something more in all those subtle touches and lingering hugs. The shared gazes that let you wonder if this was just some friendly treatment or if he really meant something deeper made your mind go into a frenzy. 

You also knew that appearances didn't really matter to him but the need of looking bolder and more luring was still there. You wanted, for once and for all, to represent how traveling with him had changed you into someone who would risk more than just a ‘change of look´. You were becoming the best version of yourself and you wanted to show him that in more than one way, but one step at the time. 

Warily, you lifted the plastic cap; your sticky hair popping in every direction. Without a prior look, you stooped over the sink and maneuvered your head under the sprout. After some unsuccessful tries, you managed to open it and began massaging your scalp with your fingertips. 

After swilling away the shampoo and applying the conditioner; you grasped the towel laying around your shoulders and swaddled your hair up in a turban.

You straighten your back and stroked your hair through the towel, trying -quite poorly- to pump it dry. You didn't anticipate it to be this grueling. In fact, you thought this would be some sort of restful hiatus from your general tense state, but apparently, this had drained you more than expected. 

Resignedly, you undid the coiled towel on top of you and let your new dyed hair fall freely behind you. The air fell out of your lungs and your stomach dropped when you stared at the sight of your reflection. 

You were blonde. _Blonde._

 _What in the name of God did you do?_ You were _so_ sure you followed every instruction of the flipping tint box in lockstep- well, judging by the results, you obviously had made a mistake at some point, maybe skipped one, but how catastrophic had it been that you ended up looking like a defective version of a Weasley that had _awfully_ light shrimp colored hair.

A trembling neigh-like sound left your mouth when you touched the ends of your hair. What were you supposed to do now? You didn't even have any dye left to apply another layer and asking the doctor for help was ruled out. He couldn't see you like this. Nobody could see you like this, for your dignity's sake. 

This was all on you. You needed to think of something. _Anything._

Hats, of course! The TARDIS must’ve got a good stash of those, you knew you could find something in the never-ending wardrobe. That thing was three times bigger than your flat. 

Well, problem solved. You were going to use a hat until your hair grew enough to cut it or until you stopped on earth again and got the chance to go to a proper hairdresser. 

_Good god, who were you kidding? This was a mess._

With shaky fingers, you fumble your way out the bathroom and dash out of your room, in search of your only resource. 

* * *

"You won't believe what I found underneath the floor panel!" You heard the doctor's elated voice buzzing through your room before he could even fling your door wide open. 

All you managed to convey was a muffled hum through your pillowed-smashed face. Too tired, sulking the crime you made to your hair to turn around from your current position. Your limp body was sprawled all over the bed; arms and legs stretched at your sides with your face buried deep down the mattress. 

Without waiting for a proper response, he rowed across your room and resumed his explanation of his oh-so-great discovery with a shit-eating grin. 

You didn't need to see him to know the already too familiar gestures he was making. You could picture with the most minimal detail how his eyes would sparkle with wonder and how a contagious gleam dotted the signature boyish grin he always wore.

You smiled fondly.

You could still remember thoroughly the first time you saw him in all his glory, ranting about scientific stuff you could not understand, and even though you had never seen the man before, the brightness on his eyes and the insatiable curiosity he radiated made you grin almost immediately.

You sat up slowly; grunting when you stretched your arms upwards. You moved your head from side to side, trying to stir yourself up completely awake.

"…So technically, it should be able to make the TARDIS' chameleon barrier unfroze. _Well..._ the possibilities are thirteen out of a hundred, but I-" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and saw you sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He tilted his head slightly to the side and a puzzled look crossed his face like he was trying to figure out what was out of place with you. 

Your heart skipped a beat. 

Thankfully, you had managed to find a Kangol black bucket hat. It was pretty simple; a small metal fuchsia arrow was stamped on the front and the brim was big enough to fit all of your hair inside. Still, It was just _not_ your style. Well, the other option was an animal print floppy one, the type that Lady Gaga would wear. So, you had to settle with the e-girl-angsty-teen looking.

"That's new" His left eyebrow quirked curiously.

"What?" _Good job; try playing dumb and maybe like that he won’t notice the hat._

"The hat, I- " he made a circular motion around his head "I don't think I've seen you wear one before"

"Oh, I um- wanted to try something different?" You stated but the wince in your voice made it sound more like a question.

“Right, yeah” he rushed "It's not like it doesn't suit you"

"Right" You fidgeted absent-mindedly with the hem of your sweatshirt, trying to think of something to break the awkwardness “So… you were saying?”

"Oh yes!" a playful glint overtaking his features, “I think I found a way to repair the malfunction on the chameleon circuit and hopefully it will be better than that time I tried a block transfer computation. I was so close, _well_ \- not _that_ close but at least I managed to build a part of the outer plasmic shell. Anyways, if we are lucky enough, we could stop traveling around looking like a 'blue box'" he raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

“Hold on, didn’t you say it was kind of unsafe?”

"Oh no, don’t worry! It’s danger-free… for the most part, well actually, it’s a 4 out of ten, maybe 5. But I’m sure the old girl can handle- "

A shrilling alarm started echoing through the TARDIS’ walls and you almost fell out of the bed when the floor started shaking uncontrollably. The doctor stumbled upon his own feet and with strained struggle and held out his hand to help you up. 

"You were saying?" You muttered, sarcasm dripping from your voice.

With one hand locked onto the doctor's and the other extended to keep balance in the middle of the tremble, you managed to head out of your room. As soon as you stepped outside, you were greeted with red flashing lights going off all around the TARDIS. 

"Careful" You heard the doctor called out, his voice barely perceivable. You had to double-check to understand his next words "We need to get to the console" 

Both of you tried the hardest to advance without falling or tripping over. The din of your footsteps lost in the middle of the shrieking noise. You could feel the vibration of the walls crawling to your brain and rumbling. The longer you spend running, the sharper the dizziness became. 

You felt his hand clasp yours tighter when you decrease your speed; a warm feeling squeezed its way through your chest instantly. He looked down at you, a small reassuring smile on his lips; _he was going to solve this_.

When you finally reached the control room, the doctor leaped his way towards the console. A string of garbled mumblings fell under his breath, which you were more than certain you wouldn’t understand even if he spoke up. You saw him go around the panel, flicking switches and pressing buttons but it didn’t lessen a bit the state you were in. 

You stood next to the entrance holding onto the railing for dear life. Maybe you should have been trying to do something useful, but quite frankly you had no clue as to what was going on. And even if you could have done something, there was no way of giving more than a few steps without falling.

After several confused exclamations and scrunched up faces from the doctor, he stumbled his way to the other side of the room and kneeled next to an opened floor tile. He plunged into what used to be a makeshift storage and with newfound enthusiasm, you heard him shout. "Found it!"

He reappeared back on sight and held a small cassette-looking thing, his hair sticking up in a messier way than usual and a triumphant grin spreading on his features "The reseating format key should be able to stabilize us."

With a quick motion, he stood up but before he could head back towards the console to plug it in, an abrupt shake threw the both of you across the room. You saw the doctor’s figure fall hovering over a coral column next to the panel as you held tight on the railing stronger, attempting unsuccessfully to stand still. 

Maybe if you hadn't been distracted watching how the doctor got up and tossed his weird-looking key into one of the TARDIS’ inputs, you would have noticed how your apparently well-put-cap was now laying on the floor a few meters away from you. And maybe, if you hadn’t been so awestruck at how quickly the room returned to its normal state with golden cozy lights shining from the ceiling, you would have noticed your now-bright blonde hair flowing behind your back without a care in the world. 

"Right, so it looks like the TARDIS went into some sort of safe mode." He spoke a little out of breath, arms still hunched over the panel "but it's okay now. Apparently, it was a defense response, she thought we were under a- "

He turned around slowly but stopped dead on tracks when his eyes landed on you, or more specifically- on your hair. His once furrowed eyebrows were now raised, almost touching his hairline, and open awestruck eyes were looking at you like you were an unknown species. _A breathtaking unknown species_. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Every part of his body was just not responding, it was like he had stopped functioning properly. His unblinking eyes were glued to your face and his agape mouth looked almost comical; you would have taken out your phone at that moment just to snap a picture if your brain hadn’t been dozing off at the reason for his reaction. Because what could possibly _\- Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

You moved your gaze to the ground, eyes falling on the discarded hat near the entrance. You purse your lips, thoughts running a mile per hour. _When did it fall? Why weren’t you careful enough? This was the doctor’s fault. Yeah, all his fault. He had to come with his incredibly soft hair and that flipping sweet smile that made your toes curl up and your heartbeat race like there was no tomorrow. He had to come and distract you, oh and of course, bringing a mess along the way._

_God! This was not helping._

“You- um, you are…blonde” _Yeah, no shit, sherlock._

“I-…am I?” The breathy words rasping out, your mouth felt as dried as the Sahara and you were surprised a sound came out at all.

“You look-”

“I know” You close your eyes and shook your head, praying to whatever entity out there to swallow you up and throw you to the Bahamas “it wasn’t supposed-“

“I like it” he blurted out “I know you don’t need any sort of validation and I’m not trying to- what I-” He started flapping his hands around in cartoon-like gestures “you look stunning… truly stunning; not that you weren't before. I mean, the colour really does suit you but I’ve always thought- blonde, not blonde, you’ve always been beautiful… Guess what I’m trying to say is that when you love someone, there’s really nothing that can make you look at them differently. Did you know that As’urs considered blonde people holy? Well, they would if there were blonde people. Sorry, totally off-topic, but they do. Everyone there is blue-haired. And there’s a lot of mystical myths and clergy influence involved but basically everything golden is sacred for them. If we go, they might even crown you as their queen.”

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. You could imagine the red alarms in his brain going off, trying to process what fell out of his mouth moments prior and desperately attempting to conjure something up but instead just causing a short circuit in the process. To be completely honest, you weren’t any better.

You felt your heart bumping up your throat and your skin grew hotter and hotter per second. You swore you could feel the maniac rhythm of your pulse piercing through your head and you were quite sure you looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the funfair, with eyes nearly falling out of your skull. _Because he didn’t really say that, right?_ _Your mind must’ve been playing some sick game with you. There was no way, he really-_

“What?” It was all you managed to muster; your small voice barely hearable.

“Huh?” You saw the redness from his cheek expand through all the visible skin.

“What did you just say?” 

“That As’urs would consider you a goddess?” He asked hesitantly with a guilty expression. 

“No- before that” 

“That the blonde hair looks good on you?”

“No! I-“ You took a small breath “Do you love me?” 

You could sense the confidence returning to him like a tidal wave, a serious expression overtaking his features, but with a softness, you couldn’t comprehend. “I always have”

Your legs seemed to move on their own, carrying you towards him. You stopped when your noses were almost touching and you could feel his hot ragged breath fall on your eyelashes. With hesitation, you placed your hands on his arms and looked up, letting yourself fall on those brown pools you have grown to love. 

“Doctor…” you whispered 

You had no idea what made you do it, but you moved your hands to his cheeks, and you kissed him. It was impulsive and stupid, and something you’d expect a sixteen-year-old girl do on her prom night. But you did it without a second thought. And for a moment you felt the doctor grow incredibly still, mouth unmoving and eyes wide open, until you placed your soothing fingers on the back of his neck, thumbs caressing and drawing invisible circles on his sideburns. 

And so, he gave in; firm hands grasping your hips and pressing you flushed against him. His mouth spilling raw passion and his insides melting at the soft contact of your delicate lips. The tenderness on his touches and intensity of his lips drawing out all those words that didn’t need saying, because you knew. He was so sure _you knew_.

An involuntary whimper left your lips when he broke the kiss and intertwined his hands with yours. He brought your joined hands nearer and placed a light kiss on your knuckles.

“Did I mention I like your hair?” A husky laugh fell from your lips and your eyes sparkled when he gave you a soft smile that would be imprinted on your brain for the rest of your life.

When he looked at you with those old eyes that sung stories in the most beautiful way imaginable and his swollen lips ghosted a smile you knew things were going to be better, with new adventures and new experiences awaiting on your door. And you had the whole time and space at your disposal to face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> OK that was a lot, honestly, the ending got sloppy and there’s probably a lot of bad editing, but I invented a whole new alien species, so hey! kudos for that I guess. Anyway, I hope you like it! And as always, feedback would be really appreciated, a comment or a kudo would mean the world to me! My requests are open, but it takes me a lot of time to write so i will ask for patience! Right now I have some more doctor who drafts and also some marvel ones!
> 
> You can find more about me on Tumblr @pistachoz 
> 
> -Love, ari xx


End file.
